


Try Again

by MayorOfCanTown



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Genocide, Hate, LOTSA RESETS, M/M, Resets, aaaaaaaall of them, all the resets, can be male or female, neutral, pacifist, reader is of an acceptable age, the universe changes for each reset, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorOfCanTown/pseuds/MayorOfCanTown
Summary: He wasn't your first.
He wasn't your last.
You'll find him. You'll find him again.
(it short)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a break from homestuck so here is the undertale under my undertale pseudonym  
> enjoy my children

When you first came to the underground, you didn't know what you were doing.  
You didn't understand.

The dust you left was not deliberate. You didn't know any better.  
And he understood.  
But he resented you.

Of course, he hid it behind his careless demeanour and a gaggle of puns, but it was blindingly obvious.

He hated you. He hated everything you did.

And you hated yourself because of it.

But when you got to the end, you were given another chance. A chance to start over again. A chance to make it right, and save the lives you ended.

So you tried again.

~~~

Armed with new knowledge, you thought this time, everything would be different; it wasn't.  
Everyone else was still the same. Nothing had changed for them: it was as if you went back in time. But not him.

He was different.  
He knew.

And when you saved them, and saved her, and his brother, and everyone else, he didn't resent you anymore.  
He loved you, and you loved him.

You stayed with him for so long you forgot what the passage of time was, but you were happy.

Both of you were happy.  
But it caught up with you.  
The button that got you here was chasing you down.

RESET?

You didn't have a choice.

So you tried again.

~~~

He didn't understand.  
He didn't realise it wasn't your choice.  
You wanted to stay with him, you said.  
Then why did you reset, he asked.  
And you didn't have an answer.

You did everything the same, and everyone was the same. But not him.  
He knew.  
And he couldn't understand why you left.

So you tried again.

~~~

You did everything the same once more.  
But he still hadn't forgiven you.  
He moved on, and got close to her.  
They were happy.  
And you were not.  
But that was okay. You could stand to just see him happy. After all, if he was happy, that was all that mattered.

But it chased you down. It chased you down again. It always did.

RESET?

Heh, as if it was asking permission.

So you tried again.

~~~

You never meant to do it.

You didn't want to...  
But you could only think about how she took him from you.  
And now she's dead.

While the others were around, he was indifferent.  
Just a nice lady with bad jokes, he said.

But to you...  
He was furious.

You had no right, he said.  
You left me, he said.  
How could you do this, he said.

And he hated you again.

This time, you welcomed the button with open arms.  
You had to change it back.

So you tried again.

~~~

You didn't change it back.  
When you came back, you were blinded by rage.

You will kill them all, you said.  
Then no one will take him from you.

Monster after monster fell to dust.  
It was only at the end when you saw the error of your ways.  
Of course it would never work.

And he was there to beat it into you.  
And he did.

If you were really his friend, you wouldn't come back, he said.  
You knew he was right. You couldn't go back. Not to that world.  
You were going to make it all right.

So you tried again.

~~~

Not only did you save everyone, you made them all your friends, this time.  
Except him.  
He saw the demon in you.

Fortunately, that didn't matter.  
When you broke out that time, the button was different.

TRUE RESET?

This time, it will be different, you thought.

So you tried again.

~~~

He didn't know you.  
He didn't know who you were.  
He was back to the beginning, just like everyone else.

And he asked who you were.

And it killed you inside.

This is better than him knowing what I did, you told yourself.  
You weren't sure if you believed it or not.

But you also thought: If this truly was back to the beginning, you could get him back.  
You could have him again.  
And he could love you again.

So you tried again.

~~~

He knew, this time.  
But he only remembered the last one.  
He truly didn't know the rest of them.  
So you chased after him. Pursued him.

Surely he would love you again.

But when you asked:

He wasn't your first.  
He wasn't your last.  
But you'll find him again.

Until then...

"Sorry, kid. Try again."

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah that was shit  
> literally wrote this in like half an hour or something but I was bored so shrug  
> hope you enjoyed even though twas shit
> 
> comment and kudos? thanks!!! :B


End file.
